


Cuddles

by jonpowerbottoms



Category: Jon Bellion (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonpowerbottoms/pseuds/jonpowerbottoms
Summary: Jon just wants to sleep.





	Cuddles

Jon was slowly falling asleep. The soft, silky warmth of the sheets slowly lulling him into a slumber, but he didn’t want to sleep yet. He forced his eyes open with extreme difficulty. It didn’t feel right to fall asleep without Josh beside him, without his strong arms wrapped around his torso, their legs tangling together, gentle kisses on the back of his neck. Goddamn why was Josh being so slow? Jon just wanted to doze off and he wanted Josh to hold him, is that asking for too much? He didn’t think so. 

Grumbling under his breath, Jon pulled himself up out of bed with the intention to go find Josh and drag him to the mattress. His plan failed. As soon as he stood up he was pushed back down. “Josh!” He yelped, so tired that he forgot that he wasn’t going to fall onto the hard floor. In his panic he grabbed Josh by the biceps and pulled him down on top of him. 

Josh began shaking with laughter when Jon glared at him. Jon, suddenly filled with energy, placed his hands on Josh’s chest and pushed him onto the floor. Jon smirked as Josh groaned, staring up at the man on the bed. “Oh it’s on, babe!” Josh announced before leaping up onto the bed.

Jon yelped in surprise and tried to crawl to the other side of the bed to get away but Josh was too fast. He grabbed Jon by the waist and pulled his struggling boyfriend against his chest. While Jon caught his breath and giggled, Josh rested his head on Jon’s shoulder. Jon reached down and played his hands over Josh’s which were laying on his stomach.

“Got you,” Josh teasingly whispered in Jon’s ear. Jon huffed as he slipped his top leg between Josh’s. “I love you.” Josh whispered with adoration. Jon hummed, too tired to move his lips. Josh stared down at him in awe, Jon fell asleep with a small smile on his face. His chest moved so softly and he breathed in almost complete silence. Josh couldn’t help thinking he was just like an angel.

Comforted by the warmth he was enveloped in, he slowly fell asleep listening to Jon’s breathing and the calm way his hands moved as Jon’s stomach did.


End file.
